Some motor vehicles have storage spaces located behind a passenger seating area. For example, pickup trucks are motor vehicles with a rear open top cargo area, which is commonly referred to as a bed, located behind a passenger cabin. The bed allows the vehicle to be utilized in many different ways, including carrying or storing various types of cargo (e.g., tools, groceries, sporting equipment, etc.).